Daughter of evil
by Sendmeademon
Summary: Cuando es la vida de quien se ama la arriesgada, ¿quién dudaría?


_**Palabras:** _ 1542.

 ** _Advertencias:_** Muerte de personaje.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece exclusivamente a su creador, Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Una gota de sangre puede cambiar el curso de la historia de un país irrevocablemente. A la pequeña Historia sólo le hace falta una pequeña mota carmesí en el labio de Ymir para llevarse las manos a la boca abierta como una o. Incluso llena de inocencia infantil, sabe que aquello no es nada bueno. La mayor la hace callar con vehemencia en la quietud de la noche, colocándose un dedo sobre los labios. Lentamente, con el ceño fruncido, la rubia asiente y la imita.

El jolgorio es algo a lo que la reina y la soldado tienen acostumbrada a la corte. Les encanta correr de aquí para allá, persiguiéndose por la última travesura que se han hecho la una a la otra; o al revés, siendo perseguidas por todo tipo de sirvientes por sus pillerías. Los criados las miran con cariño, sabiendo que la artífice de las travesuras ha sido la mayor, y la niña sólo se ha dejado llevar por ésta. Si desaparece un caballo, todos los dedos apuntan a la morena. "¡Maldita sea!", se lamentan por sus deliciosos pasteles perdidos, "¡Ojalá las guerras duraran más tiempo!", y ella sólo se ríe y se burla, sabiéndose amparada por una fuerza mayor. Historia nunca dejaría que nada molestara a "su Ymir". La guarda con un celo que muchos consideran exagerado, y su relación es tan íntima que, si no fueran ambas mujeres, toda la corte estaría susurrando sobre el amante de su prematura reina. Hay nobles que lo hacen, de hecho, susurros considerados absurdos en voz alta que tienen sentido en la mente.

Al irse Ymir a cumplir con su deber, el cual le repite hasta la saciedad que es importante y que por ello no puede quedarse con ella, el castillo se sume en una tristeza y nostalgia sin igual, como si les hubieran arrancado por la fuerza al miembro más querido de su familia. Podía ser molesta, pero sin ella, no es lo mismo.

En ese preciso momento, la soldado acaba de volver, y han aprovechado para tomar prestado un animal y salir galopando hacia el bosque más cercano. La paz es algo que Historia difícilmente puede alcanzar, con su repentina coronación no para un minuto, intentando ponerse al día con los asuntos del gobierno, los militares, los problemas del pueblo o sus tareas protocolarias, y agradece el aire fresco en el rostro y la luz de la luna sobre la piel. Y, sobretodo, la mejilla de la morena sobre su regazo. Estaban hablando de lo rápido que ha caído el triste otoño sobre ellas, y se ha quedado dormida debido a las caricias proporcionadas por la de la realeza. Con la espalda apoyada contra el enorme árbol, dirige la mirada arriba, donde las copas llenas de hojas alargadas se balancean, cayendo de vez en cuando. Ésos son los momentos para los que vive: su cabello entre los dedos, su sonrisa suave a la vista, sus hombros relajados y despojados de la metálica armadura.

Porque, ¿es que no era extraordinario? Un mundo lleno de posibilidades a su lado es todo lo que siempre ha querido. Incluso desde el principio, pues la niña Historia lo ha sabido todo con sólo mirar los ojos de Ymir, inmutables pese al paso del tiempo, y su boca fina y siseante. La mano posada en su hombro retuerce su ropa, y sus ojos azul cielo se han convertido en el más frío hielo. Nadie ha conseguido arrebatársela, y nadie lo hará.

— No voy a dejar que te hagan daño. Te lo prometo.

Susurra, y el hielo se derrite cuando se dobla sobre sí misma con la intención de dejar un tierno beso en su mejilla, que por culpa de las ganas de juego de la otra acaba en sus labios. La rubia ni siquiera se inmuta, completamente acostumbrada y, por qué no decirlo, encantada, y deja que la arrastre hasta la hierba y la tumbe sobre ella, estirándose para abarcarla como una flor en primavera. Exhalan un suspiro al separarse, pura alegría hecha sonido, e Ymir, consciente ya, sonríe, le sonríe, y la abraza con la fuerza de mil soles.

— Jamás, mi reina.

La reina asiente, y ríe, escondiendo el rostro en el hombro de la mayor. Pese a la ironía y la diversión, ambas conocen el significado de esas palabras.

— ¡Traición! ¡Alta traición!

Un anciano entra corriendo en la sala. Sus oscuras vestimentas y crucifijo denotan con claridad que es, en efecto, un clérigo. El sudor corre por su cara como ríos, y los nobles en la sala de audiencias lo observan con un desprecio propio de su estatus. ¿Qué hace un desarrapado en terreno real?

La reina sí se levanta del trono, preocupada, dando largas zancadas a pesar del largo y engorroso vestido para alcanzar al hombre y ponerle la mano en el hombro, preguntándole sin cesar "¿Qué le pasa?". Él la mira sin ver, los ojos desenfocados, la respiración agitada, y finalmente, dirige un dedo acusador hacia ella misma. El ceño se frunce, extrañado. ¿Estará loco?

— La reina... ¡Ha dado cobijo a una bruja asesina! ¡Hay que quemarla!

Como el destino las parece querer mal, en ese mismo instante Ymir entra por la puerta, blandiendo nada más que una ancha sonrisa y la victoria sobre sus hombros, buscando a Historia. El anciano la señala, como si hubiera visto un monstruo, y vuelve a chillar con desespero, llevándose la otra mano a la cabeza:

— ¡La vi crecer y comerse al Padre Claudius! ¡Era horrible! Oh, señor, apiádese de mí pues veo el final cerca...

Y tanto que lo ve. Sin embargo, no es lo que espera. A diferencia de la justicia divina, recibe un sablazo en medio del pecho de la diminuta mano de la soberana. Manchado su inmaculado vestido, la fiereza que emana es tan palpable como la incredulidad creciente de los presentes, que huyen despavoridos.

Todos menos una.

La soldado se acerca tranquilamente, como lo haría con un animal asustado y peligroso, y coloca su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica, y otra sobre la espada, y la hace soltarla. Repiquetea sobre el suelo de piedra, rotunda. No le importa que al besar su frente paladee el sabor metálico de la sangre. La agarra casi con violencia, deseando volver atrás en el tiempo, en una pequeña aldea, con unos pequeños frascos. La frase es dura e irrevocable:

— Nunca conseguirán separarnos.

La reina intenta por todos los medios tragar el nudo que tiene en la garganta, y una lágrima se interpone en el camino de otra gota de fluido vital del religioso. Se acabaron las sonrisas falsas, los "Nuestro corazón está con el Señor y con usted, Majestad", las distintas maneras de agasajarla con presentes y oraciones. Es momento de defender lo que es suyo, y no le temblará la mano para hacerlo. A ninguna de las dos.

Las esperan en el jardín, armado con rapidez envidiable todo aquel que se ha podido reunir. Si no hay más de treinta personas, entre nobles, clérigos y campesinos, no hay ninguno. Reluctantes, se sienten confusos. ¿Deberían atacar a su reina, sólo a la supuesta bruja, a ninguna de ellas, a las dos? Todas las manos en los cintos, lujosos u oxidados y ennegrecidos, pero todos expectantes.

El titán elige las blancas en ese particular tablero de ajedrez, y es el primero en mover ficha. Por muchos que sean, ella es tan veloz... Tan fuerte... El vapor y los cadáveres están por todas partes e Historia, agarrada a la nuca de su amada para proteger la parte más débil, la ve engullir y masacrar poco a poco los que hasta hace unos minutos la han estado sirviendo todos los años de su mandato. Ya nunca escuchará "Qué bella es la reina" o "Con qué gentileza trata a la plebe".

— Correrá la voz. Vendrán.

Ymir ha salido del titán justo después de que ella se retirara de su espalda, ardiendo. No queda ni uno vivo, pero sabe que no todos han acudido a pelear. No ha visto a sus sirvientas personales, ni a uno de los cocineros. Traidores. Todos traidores. Como siempre, ella es su verdadera opción. La única que contempla.

— Es un bonito día para morir, ¿verdad, Historia?

Le muerde el labio y rodea el cuello con sus manos, castigándola por sus palabras, entre hipidos. No nos separarán. Te quiero. No se lo permitiré. Más que a mi vida. ¡Jamás! Las maldiciones se suceden mientras suben por la estrecha escalinata del torreón del castillo, cogidas de la mano tan fuerte que tienen ambas los nudillos amoratados. Lo tienen tan claro... ¿Cómo podrían vivir si capturan a la otra, si las alejan? Imposible, responden mentalmente, al unísono, categóricas. Sus dedos están entrelazados, y al borde del abismo, se abrazan como si fueran una sola persona.

— Nunca me libraré de ti, enana.

La reina le sonríe entre lágrimas, le llora entre sonrisas, y no desvía ni un segundo la mirada de la Ymir al negar con la cabeza. Está temblando de pies a cabeza, hasta las pestañas le bailan, pero la voz le sale firme.

— Ni en la vida ni en la muerte, chica insoportable.

Con un ínfimo paso y un último beso, un titán y una diosa unen su alma en una caída infinita.

* * *

 _No hace falta que lo digas... Sí, lo he vuelto a hacer. ¡Es que estas chicas son de lo más trágico que te puedas echar a la cara! (Si no entiendes qué he vuelto a hacer, quizás deberías revisar mi primer fanfic,_ Eterno _) De este fic, lo que más temía era que me salieran completamente OoC, y creo que más o menos lo he ajustado para que no fuera tan acusado... Al menos, éso espero. También es corto, para leer en el descanso que haces al estudiar y llorar un poco antes de volver a la realidad. Aunque, claro... La realidad de estas dos mujeres ya es bastante triste. ¡Yo sólo me pongo en lo peor para que el golpe en el anime duela menos!_

 _Y con estas frases tan alentadoras, me despido. ¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
